Father Can Wie
by disapproval-face
Summary: Sequel to The Hive Five Love Their Mother. A new villian named Father Can Wie has brain washed the Titans AND the Hive Five. It's now up to Gizmo and Control Freak to save the day. K just to be safe. Most likely a twoshot.


**Okay, so like I said said before, this is a continuation to my story The Hive Five Love Their Mother. I had several people asking for a sequel story, so I'm all like, "why not?"... So... Yeah. I guess here goes nothing.**

The Titan's all sat around their couch, eating donuts, their eyes a strange color of blue.

"Remember, children," Said a tall, thin figure. He was an older man with kindly features. "Father loves you!"

"We love you too, Father Can Wie!"

"I know... NOW WHO WANTS SOME DONUTS!"

"Donuts!" Everyone shouted enthusiastically.

He reached into his pocket and pulled out a magical pair of BBQ tongs and began shooting donuts through the air. They all opened their mouths, allowing the donuts entrance.

"These nuts of dough are most delectable, Father!" Starfire said cheerfully.

"I know, my little dear. Now have some more!"

With a large boom, the door to Titans Tower flew open and the Hive Five stepped in.

"Now to get some revenge!" Mammoth huffed.

"Hey, Donuts!" Gizmo grinned. Honestly, he should have learned by now, but apparently he had yet to figure out that food from the Titans wasn't safe to eat.

Father Can Wie tilted his head to the right, deep in thought. He tugged on his 'Kiss the cook' apron and went out to the foyer.

"Father, where are you going?" Beast Boy said, skipping after him.

"I think the rest of your siblings have arrived, buddy."

"Ooh!"Everyone was very excited at the news.

They all followed him out into the Foyer.

The Hive Five (now with Kyd Wykyd and Billy Numerous) where already feeling dizzy from eating the mysterious donuts. They saw the happy-looking Father Can Wie and the deranged looking Titans all come out into the Foyer and they immediately knew what had just happened.

Gizmo's eyes where already bright blue. "We love you, Father Can Wie!"

"Oh, children, I know. Now what to do about your clothes... Ah! I know!" With a wave of his magical BBQ tongs, he put them all into football uniforms that said 'Team Can Wie".

"Well, sports, looks like we're all ready to be a happy, _loving _family."

Everyone started cheering.

Raven, Jinx and Starfire were all playing with dolls while all the guys were playing baseball outside, all the while being asked to eat donuts. Gizmo said he was going to go and get a glass of water and ran back into the tower, making airplane sounds. He reached the kitchen and quickly got himself a glass and drank it down. He put set it down on the counter and started walking back to the entrance, wiping his mouth. Something caught his eye and he looked over at where the TV had magically turned itself on.

"I am the reason why your TV remote doesn't work! I am the thing that lurks in your television! I! AM! CONTROL FREAK!" With a flash of light, said couch potato leaped out of the screen and landed in front of Gizmo, his arms outstretched and a smile across his face, clearly expecting sounds of shocked and terrified Titans, and yet, there were none. He put his arms akimbo and began looking about the room, his large head rotating around. He finally caught site of Gizmo, who was standing in front of him, drooling.

"Hey, you're with the Hive Five, aren't you? Where're the Titans? You guys destroy 'em already?"

"Do you like donuts?" Gizmo smiled.

"Uh- Is there something wrong in that head of yours?"

"I like donuts. Father Can Wie makes the best donuts _ever_."

"Okay, that's really good, but-" Control Freak's voice suddenly grew to a booming roar. "WHERE ARE THOSE ACCURSED TITANS!"

"I CAN TALK LOUDLY TOO! DONUTS!"

Control Freak fumed. Clearly, the midget had already killed the Titans and was just mocking him. Angrily, he slapped Gizmo upside the head.

"Hey! Ow!" Gizmo said, rubbing his head. He suddenly gasped. "DONUTS!" He said, terrified.

"Why do you keep saying that?"

"I am?"

"Uh! You are the most impossible little man I have ever met! Now since you seem to be out of your trance, could you please tell me where the Titans are?"

"They're with Father Can Wie."

"You've already said that name! Who is he?"

"Would you believe that he's an evil magician who came out of a donut?"

"Uh... Not really." Control Freak looked somewhat confused.

"Well, he is. And he's got the Titans and the rest of the Hive Five under his hypnotic powers by having them eat his donuts."

"And your free because?..."

"You slapped me. Hitting always breaks the spell. I don't know why."

"Well, what does he plan to do with the Titans?"

"If he's anything like Mother Mae Eye, he plans to bake the love out of them."

"Mother who?"

"Don't ask."

"Fine, but since he's planning on killing them, we'd better stop him, both for the heck of saving your friends and making the world a more evil place, as well as to save the Titans so that we might have the pleasure of defeating them ourselves."

"Fine, but we'd better make this quick. He-" Gizmo stopped and looked around. All around them, Titan's Tower was changing.

"Uh, what's going on?" Control Freak asked.

"He changing the Tower, just like Mother Mae Eye did to our HQ..."

No sooner had he said this, the tower was now painted in bright colors, matching the blue and white of their football uniforms. The whole entire place had been made to be what could be best described as fun. The elevator had been replaced by a slide, the TV was still, well, a TV, and there were now trampolines and swings all over the place. Though they couldn't see it at the time, the Tower had been reshaped to look like a giant F, probably for Father and not for the first word that normally comes to mind and the mention of that letter.

"This is just getting weird..." Control Freak whispered.

"Hey, Gizmo, buddy! I see you've got a friend there. I trust he's already helped himself to some donuts?" Father Can Wie smiled.

They both thought they were going to scream. Out of all of the horror films Control Freak had seen, nothing was scarier than the sight of Father Can Wie.

**Okay, so that's chapter one. Not very good, but still worth reading. 'Mother Mae Eye' took place after 'Dont Touch that Dial', but before the episode where he fought the Titans East. So yeah, just thought I'd remind you of where we're at in the time line.**


End file.
